Dummies Guide To Win Her Back
by iloveuboy29
Summary: "You're sulking." Naruto said. "I am not sulking." Sasuke muttered. "You're sulking! Just admit it!" Naruto shouted. "So what if I am!" Naruto grinned. "Then win her back, what do you say?" Sasuke scowled at Naruto. "No." he immediately said as he stood up and walk back to his room. "I'll help you! I'll give you 12 ways to win her back, since you're dummy when it comes to romance"
1. Introduction

**Dummies Guide To Win Her Back**

Introduction

"Admit it." A blonde boy with ocean blue eyes, said as he narrowed his lovely eyes at the boy across him.

"Admit what?" A boy with spiky jet black hair asked as he glared at the blond boy in front of him.

The blond boy sighed as he leaned back on his wooden chair. He raised both his hands up and rested them at the back of his head as he released another sigh. He narrowed his eyes at his dark haired friend who had his right elbow rested on the table separating them, his cheek resting on his right palm, as he stared at the glass of liquor on his left hand.

"You're sulking over your break up with your ex-girlfriend, Sasuke."

Said boy, whose name was Sasuke scowled at the blond boy. "I'm not sulking so shut up, Naruto..."he muttered under his breath.

Naruto, the blond boy grinned. "You are sulking! If you're not, then you wouldn't be drinking alcohol at this time of night!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed the wall clock on the other side of the room.

"Look!" he shouted, "It's freakin' two in the morning! And we have school tomorrow!"

Sasuke lazily looked at the clock Naruto was pointing and looked back at his friend with a bored expression. "So?"

Naruto slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "You're sulking over your break up with Sakura... just admit it, will you?"

Sasuke sighed as he drank the last few drops of his liquor. "So what if I am? She has a new guy now... she wouldn't care anyway." He said as he laid the glass on the wooden table. "Technically speaking, I don't even have the right to be sulking since I am the one who called it off."

Naruto smacked his forehead and Sasuke raised his brow at his friend.

"How long has it been since you two broke up again?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke thought for awhile and looked back at Naruto to answer, "Around 6 months maybe?"

Naruto let ot a low whistle. "Wow. She moves on so fast..." Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto held his index and middle finger. "Peace. So are you kind of like... I don't know regretting that you broke up with her?"

Sasuke shrugged and rested his back on the chair. "I don't know... maybe?"

Naruto grinned. "You want to win her back?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, c'mon Sasuke." Naruto said as he sitted properely and plopped bot his elbows on the table. "Sakura may be going out with someone else... but they're still not an official couple. Technically, you have a chance on winning her heart back again! What do you say?"

"No." Sasuke immediately answered as he stood up and walked to his bedroom, but stopped when Naruto shouted.

"Oh c'mon! I'm going to help you win her back, Teme!" Naruto noticed that Sasuke was not moving at all. He took this sign as Sasuke was actually going to listen on what he was going to say.

"Come here." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke followed and sat back down on his chair.

Naruto produced a crumbled paper from his pocket and a pen, and wrote down:

'DUMMIES GUIDE TO WIN HER BACK'

*Tugsh!*

"Ow!" Naruto winced as he rubbed his cheek after he was punched by Sasuke and fell on the floor. "What was that for?"

"Dummy? Why the hell are you calling me a dummy?!" Sasuke growled as he clenched his fist.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he sat on his chair again. "I'm the one helping you out here! That means I can make my own title for this!" Naruto said as he pointed the paper.

Sasuke scowled and sat back down with his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto sighed. "I'm giving you 12 ways to win her back, and I can assure this will totally help you since you're a cold hearted jerk who's a dummy and doesn't know anything about romance." Naruto said as he grinned and Sasuke glared at him.

DUMMIES GUIDE TO WIN HER BACK

#1: COMPLIMENT HER

#2: DO HER FAVORITE THINGS WITH HER

#3: TELL HER THE SECRETS YOU NEVER TOLD ANYONE

#4: SHOUT OUT HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER (PUBLICALLY)

#5: PUT HER FIRST

#6: INTRODUCE HER TO YOUR FAMILY

#7: COMFORT HER AND BE THE SHOULDER THAT SHE CAN LEAN ON

#8: DO CHEESY THINGS

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked as he peeked at what Naruto was writing.

"Don't whine, I'm the master here!" Naruto replied as he continued writing again.

#9: DO THE THINGS YOU NEVER DID TO HER BEFORE

Sasuke smirked at how wrong the number 9 sounded. Naruto looked up and scowled. He pointed an accusing finger on him, "I know what you're thinking but that's not what I meant!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Shut up..." Naruto mumbled.

#10: TAKE HER OUT ON A SURPRISE DATE

#11: TRY TO CHANGE FOR HER

"And lastly..." Naruto said.

#12: ASKE HER TO BE YOURS... AGAIN

"With this," Naruto said as he waved the paper in front of Sasuke's face. "You will surely win her back."

Sasuke grabbed the paper and read what Naruto wrote, as soon as he was done he looked up to meet Naruto's eyes.

He smiled "... Thanks, dobe."

**A/N:**

**Okay, this is just a temporary story. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or what. It's just that this plot line has already been stuck in my mind for quite sometime and my hands are itching to write a new story. However, If you want me to continue this story, just let me know :) **


	2. Ask Her to be Yours Again FAIL!

**Dummies Guide To Win Her Back**

Chapter 1: Ask her to be yours again... FAIL!

"I'll see you later." Sakura said as she waved a goodbye to Gaara nodded.

Gaara nodded, he leaned in front and was about to plant a kiss on Sakura's cheek, when Sakura herself backed away.

Gaara was slightly taken aback. He gave her a small smile, "... Uhh... sorry." he mumbled.

Sakura nodded shyly and looked away. "Yeah... sorry." she said as she looked away, "See ya'." she immediately said and walked over to where her friends were.

"What was all that about?" Ino exclaimed as she stood up and walked up to Sakura who was looking at the ground.

"He was about to kiss you and you just backed off?!" Ino continued. "I cannot believe you! Why would you turn down someone like him! He's the freaking Gaara... something-surname that I can't remember... but still he's one of the heartthrobs here at Leaf Academy, and you just turn down his kiss?!" she ranted.

Sakura released a long deep sigh, sh flipped her long hair over her shoulder and looked at Ino's eyes. "Well, he's not my boyfriend anyways." she stated and walked pass Ino and sat at her desk.

"Wow. She's turn cold." Ino whispered to herself before turning around to sit down next to her friend.

"Oi!" Ino said as she poked Sakura's right shoulder.

"hmm?" Sakura asked as she looked at Ino and raised her brow.

Ino lifted her chin and said, "Tell me, are you still not over that ex-boyfriend of yours?" Ino asked trying to look intimidating.

Sakura's eyes widen and looked back in front to face the board, "Of course I am." she mumbled.

Ino smirked in realization. "You're so not over him." Ino challenged.

Sakura turned to Ino and glared. "I am!"

"Sakura, I know you... ad I know you can't move on that fast." Ino said smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have, Ino. Just drop it okay?" Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino has no plans on dropping that subject until she makes Sakura admit that she has still not moved on yet.

"No, you haven't! Since he's you your first boy friend and that was you first heartbreak , Sakura!" Ino exclaimed again.

"Ino-"

"If you have..." Ino started. "If you have truly moved on, then you mut prove it to me."

Sakura smirked. "You want me to prove it."

"Oh yeah, girl." Ino said narrowing her eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as well. She looked over at the door and grinned at herself as she saw someone pass by.

"I'll show it to you, alright." she said as she stood up and immediately stood up. "Gaara!" sh called out.

Ino was left dumb-founded, she has no idea what her best friend was about to do. She just followed Sakura and leaned casually at the door frame.

And the next scene left Ino with her mouth hung open.

Because right in front of her was... her best friend, Sakura, with her hands cupping Gaara's shocked face, and her lips tightly locked on the said boy's lips.

* * *

"Alright, first is we need to find where Sakura is." Naruto said as he walked beside Sasuke. They were currently, looking for Sasuke's ex-girlfriend, so Sasuke can execute Naruto's brilliant plan to bring the two back together.

"Hmm, I wonder where could she be..." Naruto thought as she looked at the hall, they turned to one hall and abruptly stopped on their tracks. "EH?!"

Naruto's eyes were early falling out of their sockets and his jaw was hanging low. "Uhh... found her...?" he mumbled.

Naruto regained his composure and looked at Sasuke who was frozen on the spot. "Uhhh... Sasuke?" Naruto said.

What was in front of them was something they were both not expecting. It was Sakura and some dude lip-locking and almost everyone was watching them.

After how many ages, Sakura finally let go of the red-head dude. He said something that they couldn't hear since they were quite far away from hearing range.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly and Naruto seemed to notice it. But before Naruto can stop Sasuke, his friend immediately walked fast, and bumping someone who was in te way. Sasuke was heading towards the direction where the boy and Sakura were still were.

Sasuke punched the guy hard on the cheek. The force was strong that it send the boy tumbling backwards as the crowd gasped out of shock.

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura who was also left shock.

"S-Sasuke...?" she stuttered, after awhile realization hit her and was now glaring at the tall boy that used to be her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" she said in a very dangerous tone.

The tone actually left shivers on Sasuke's spine, but he was not going to admit it or show it. Instead Sasuke glared at her as well.

"You..." he hissed. But he didn't continue what he was going to say, instead he grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked as she tried to squirm out of his tight grip. "Let go of me!"

Sasuke ignored her and just continued on walking.

"You have no right punch him!" she shouted. "Let go!" she tried thrashing but to no avail. Sakura grew tired of it and just let Sasuke drag.

Sasuke has dragged her to a place she has least expected; the roof. It was the place where the two hang out whenever they want to be alone, the place held a lot of memories of them as a couple. Her eyes start to sting but he will not cry! NOt in front of him at least.

Sasuke let go of her wrist, however his back was facing her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke heard Sakura ask from behind him.

To be honest, even he, himself was not sure why she dragged Sakura all the way here.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He was now going to say it.

He turned to face Sakura, and looked deep in her eyes.

"I want you to be mine... again." he said straight-forwardly.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Hey guysss! Long time no see, eh? But yeah, no need to worry I'm back! And I have decided to continue this. Although, updates are irregular because of my busy schedule... so yeah. I hope you guys understand, kay. Don't worry, one of my stories is about to end so it will only leave me with this and my DSG story. SO yeah, I'll probably have a lot of time then :)**

**This was not proofread by the way, sorry for the typos... I'm sure there are a lot of them haha.**

**Review?**


End file.
